


Well, we’re talking about how you dominate things, Corpse

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Innuendo, Phone Calls, Supportive Corpse, Supportive Sykkuno, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If Corpse leaked these DMs, he would break Twitter. Not that he would ever expose Sykkuno like that, but still.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 14
Kudos: 617
Collections: Anonymous





	Well, we’re talking about how you dominate things, Corpse

Corpse sent Sykkuno a Twitter DM with a link to the clip—“Well, we’re talking about how you dominate things, Corpse.”

**Corpse Husband** **  
** @Corpse_Husband

You cannot tell me you dk what youre doing 

🥺 wdym

LMFAOOOO

Ok keep it up ill have to get my revenge

r revenge ??

corps it was satire

satire i tell u

Was it now?

ofc! otherwise i wouldve said corpse loves to be dominated (:

“Oh my  _ God, _ ” Corpse laughed, staring at the latest message with a mix of disbelief, exaltation and wonder. Sykkuno was absolutely shameless.

If Corpse leaked these DMs, he would break Twitter. Not that he would ever expose Sykkuno like that, but still. 

He closed the bird app, leaving Sykkuno on read, and found him in his phone instead. Hit call. 

The other man answered after a couple of rings, his “Hallo?” torn between amusement and confusion. 

“Sykkuno,” Corpse’s voice was rough from laughter and the exhaustion pulling at him. “Holy shit, you can’t just say things like that.”

There was a telling beat of silence. 

“Huh? Like what?” Sykkuno said. 

“Sy,” Corpse deadpanned. 

Sykkuno broke, bursting out into little giggles. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I just thought it might make you laugh. Honestly, I didn’t intend for what I said to sound that bad earlier—I mean, I, I knew what I was implying—but I actually  _ did  _ mean your clout, not—um, preferences, or anything.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Corpse said on an exhale. “What if I just leaked our Twitter convo? What then?”

“Then…” there was a pause. Corpse felt his stomach twist—he wasn’t sure how his joke had landed, how seriously Sykkuno would take it. “They’d be leaked.”

Corpse blinked at the reaction, or the lack thereof. Sykkuno sounded matter of fact and unconcerned. 

“ _ Oh, _ ” he said. “So  _ that’s  _ what would happen. Okay, well I for sure don’t want anyone seeing my request for you to send nudes.”

“Wha— _ Corpse? _ ” Ah, there it was. Sykkuno’s voice shot up high and broke on his name. There was a brief pause, and then Sykkuno exhaled through his surprise and laughed. “Oh _. Oh.  _ I really don’t know why you want the uncensored pic of Bimb from Instagram, but that’s just never happening. I can’t expose him like that, y’know?”

“Okay, but imagine.”

Sykkuno giggled. “Mm-hmm?”

“It’s 2:07am. You’ve decided you’ve kept the secret for long enough. You text me the pic sans cloud, and admit that while the pic of Bimbus in fishnets on Twitter  _ isn’t  _ real, you do have pics that are.”

Sykkuno’s laughter was a wonderful thing to listen to. It went on and on, and left Corpse smiling, letting out the occasional chuckle of his own.

“Oh no, Corpse, who told you about that time I took Bimbus to the pier and he got caught in a sailors fishnet? I—I can’t believe someone’s out there exposing me like this.”

“Mm, it’s tough,” Corpse agreed drolly, “like when your friend just drops a DM and calls you out.”

“A DM?” Sykkuno asks, and realizes a split second later. “Oh Jesus, I was joking, Corpse! Joking!”

Corpse felt his eyebrows go up, dubious. “Were you really, though?”

There was a beat. “I don’t know,” Sykkuno said, in his innocent tone. “Was I?”

Corpse blinked, breath catching in his throat. No laughter was forthcoming, this time, though a part of his mind was cackling like mad at Sykkuno’s antics while the rest churned. Was he  _ actually  _ asking Corpse’s preferences, now?

“I—uh—you—what do you think?” He ended up blurting. His cheeks were heating up, the fluster clear in his voice. Corpse’s mind flashed back to a clip where Sykkuno had said, “is it just me or is Corpse getting shy?” which just made him blush harder and trace over the edge of his mask, reassuring that his face was still covered. 

Sykkuno made a strange little sound, like he maybe wanted to laugh but didn’t want to offend him. 

“Corpse, you think I’ve heard your music? Where you say ‘choke me like you hate me but you love me’?”

Corpse let out a huff of laughter. “Wait, where’d you—? No way you’ve heard that, not my, my unreleased song, right?”

Sykkuno giggled, and made a noise of agreement. “Yeah, no, definitely not. I don’t think it really matters either way, though. In both scenarios, whoever gets to experience that side of you would be the lucky one.” 

Corpse blinked. What a smooth answer. This fucking man, seriously. The sincerity rang out clearly in his voice, leaving no doubt that he meant it. It’s why he could get away with all the shit he did. At the end of the day, he was good intentioned and genuinely wanted the best for everyone around him. 

He was also the most chaotic person Corpse had ever met. 

“Not as lucky as somebody would be to spend their time with you, Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno made a slightly dubious noise, but his, “Thanks, Corpse,” still sounded genuine. 

They stayed on the call for a while yet, casually reminiscing over their favorite Among Us games. 

Corpse was glad he had sent the DM. 


End file.
